1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of aiming devices, more particularly to end of barrel sighting aiming devices, and most particularly end of barrel sighting aiming devices for small caliber dearming units used to render safe unexploded ordnance (UXO) or improvised explosive devices (IEDs).
2. Description of the Related Art
The military often must dispose of UXO or IEDs such as mines and live ammunition under difficult conditions. In order to safely dispose of UXO or IEDs, the firing train of the explosive must be jammed, removed or interrupted (disrupted) in order to render it safe, thus precluding its detonation or explosive functioning. Most current methods employ a gun type system to drive a low velocity projectile into the fuze mechanism, jamming the firing train components or interrupting/moving the firing train components out-of-line such that they can not function the explosive as designed. The firing train consists of combustible and explosive elements arranged in order of decreasing sensitivity. A fuze explosive train may consist of a primer, a detonator, a delay, a relay, a lead and a booster charge used in combination to generate suitable energy to actuate the main charge. The momentum (velocity and mass dependant) of the projectile must be of a sufficient magnitude to effectively penetrate and disrupt the fuze by move the fuzing train/component(s) out-of-line or to decapitate the fuze from the explosive components without initiating an energetic response in the fuzing/initiation train. As such, the projectile velocity must be minimal enough so the shock delivered by the projectile impacting the explosive fuze does not cause an explosive response in the fuze firing train components. For smaller UXO or IEDs, that are not heavily encased, an MK 38 small caliber dearmer is used by the military in the above described capacity. The MK 38 small caliber dearmer is designed to use either 9 mm or .22 caliber rounds to dearm UXO or IEDs as described above. A standoff of at least the length of the projectile being used is required in order to ensure that the projectile achieves maximum velocity prior to engaging the fuze. The target area for dearmers can be quite small due to having to hit an exact spot on fuzes ranging from one quarter inch to about one inch for small caliber dearmers.
One problem associated with the use of the system described above is due to the standoff requirement and the relative small target area described above. Due to these constraints, it is difficult for an operator to aim the device with the accuracy necessary to render safe the UXO or IEDs. The operator is also normally in a heavy suit, which makes aiming the very narrow barrel of the device even more difficult. Due to the small nature of the MK 38 small caliber dearmer, using a normal electronic sight would be extremely cumbersome. Such sights are also very costly. Also, due to safety concerns, the operator should spend as little time as possible near the unexploded UXO or IED. Thus, any method of reducing aiming time is a significant benefit.
Therefore, an inexpensive, light-weight device that could assist operators in more accurately and more quickly aiming the MK 38 small caliber dearmer is desired.